


Cold Rain and Warm Hugs

by Kellikat93



Series: Lukanette Tidbits [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Ships Lukanette, Adrien regrets rejecting Marinette, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he is happy to support them, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One-Sided Attraction, failed confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Marinette mustered the courage to confess to Adrien, only for her heart to be broken. Thankfully she (literally) bumped into a cute guitar player.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette Tidbits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining heavily that day after school, just like it was the day they first met. Adrien waited under the awning as he waited for Simone to come pick him up.

“This is your chance, Marinette!” Marinette huffed confidently to herself as she approached the blonde haired beauty.

“Adrien?” Said boy turned around to see his friend and classmate and greeted her with his award winning smile.

“Hey Marinette! How are you?”

“Good, good. Um….Actually…I….I w-wanted to t-tell you something.” Marinette cursed herself for stuttering and stumbling over her words. This always happened when she tried to talk to him.

“Sure, what is it?” Adrien smiled as he pulled his umbrella out of his bag.

“I….I…I like you!” Marinette borderline shouted. She felt her face heat up faster than her father’s bread oven as Adrien looked at her with shock. She took a deep breath and continued.

“A-A-Actually, I liked you for a long time. N-Not because you’re a model or because your dad is like my fashion hero! No no no, not like that at all! I mean you are really handsome! Did I say Handsome? I meant cute! I mean you are still really handsome but I mean uh, oh geez.” Marinette wished the ground would swallow her up right there and then as she rambled on.

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” And suddenly all of the stuttering and rambling stopped immediately along with her own thoughts.

“O…oh?” Marinette tried to speak clearly but that was all she could let out.

“It’s not that I’m not attracted to you, its just that I like someone else. You’re smart and kind and brave and anyone would be a lucky guy to be your partner. But thank you, Marinette, for letting me know how you feel.” Adrien let her down easy before waving goodbye, leaving her alone in the school yard. He never gave her a chance to finish.

Marinette took a deep breath and walked away from the school yard. She knew she was soaking wet. In fact she preferred it that way. The rain hid her tears. She was shivering but not from the cold rain. She was shivering from the overwhelming emotions that short circuited her mind and left her numb. At least the cold rain cooled down her cherry red face. She didn’t bother going home right away. She didn’t want her parents going after her crush. She just walked. And walked. The sound of the rain numbed her mind as she kept her head down and walked quietly along the Seine.

She was suddenly sitting on the cobblestone and her palms hurt. She looked up and noticed she and collided with someone.

“I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was---”

“Marinette?”

Said girl looked up and saw Luka also on the ground before scrambling to her side and helping her up. He picked up his umbrella and held it above her head and used his other hand to look over her scraped up palms. Without saying anything, He gently led her by her shoulder to the Liberty where he could properly treat her hands. Inside, Marinette was wrapped up in warm towels and blankets as Luka quietly applied antiseptic and bandaids to her palms. He held the freshly dressed hands in his own large warm hands before looking up at her. He said nothing as Marinette broke down into tears. He didn’t care that her nose was dripping or that her tears fell on his hands. He didn’t care about anything but Marinette. The girl of his dreams, his greatest muse, the love of his life was in pain. It was a horrible sound to listen to. Her sobs and her apologies clawed at his heart. What made her hurt so much? What could have possibly hurt her, the bravest and kindest girl in the world?

Soon her sobs turned to soft sniffles and hiccups. Luka whispered something to her but she couldn’t hear it, the static in her ears still ringing loud and clear. The warmth on her hands were gone and she felt so alone again. She looked up when the warmth stroked her damp hair lovingly. She looked beside her to see Luka smiling gently at her and offered her a steaming cup. Marinette smiled and graciously accepted the cup and took a sip. It was tart but also sweet. Warm, but oddly cooling. She took another sip and this time it was slightly salty from her tears. The two continued to sip their tea, basking in the comforting silence.

“I’m sorry Luka. I didn’t mean to impose on you let alone like this.” Marinette apologized for what sounded like the millionth time. Luka swallowed his tea before shaking his head.

“Marinette. You have nothing to apologize for. You’re hurting and I want to heal that hurt.” Luka calmly reassured Marinette. He set his cup down and wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close. The first thought in Marinette’s cloudy mind was that he was warm. Not just in terms of heat, but the kind of warmth that makes your heart flutter, that makes you feel safe and at home. The kind of warmth that says you belong here. Marinette said nothing, but she did leaned into his chest. She whispered a meek thank you as Luka began to hum.

Eventually, Marinette got a text from her mother asking her where she was. With a small curse, she leapt off the small bed and scrambled for her bag. Luka chuckled and looked out the window. The rain was slowing down to a slight drizzle and whistled at Marinette. He tossed her a helmet and promised her that he would take her home on his bike. Marinette didn’t refuse as it would be quicker that way. She sat on the seat as Luka pedaled his bike standing up. Marinette hopped off his bike and bashfully gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid him good night before running into the bakery. Luka stood there as he touched his cheek. He still felt her soft lips on it as the smile on his face grew and he merrily biked home.

  
  
One day, he’ll confess his feelings to her.


	2. Cold Drinks and Warm Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is conflicted knowing that Marinette is now dating someone else. But love will always overcome sadness right?

It had been almost a month since Marinette confessed to him. Sure, he was still head over heels for Ladybug and yeah he’s had girls fawn over him and confess to him but they only saw him for his looks. Was Marinette the same? She did mention how good looking he was, but something was nagging him that she wanted to say more. He ran his hands down his face as mentally kicked himself for running out on her like that. That hurt expression she tried to hide behind a sweet smile was forever etched into his brain.

Adrien shook his head vigorously. He was in love with Ladybug! I mean, sure Marinette is pretty. Beautiful, even. Her soft sapphire eyes, her silky navy black hair, her bell like laugh, and her sunny spring day like smile always warmed his heart. She always went out of her way to help others while asking for nothing in return. She was creative and was able to impress his father and aunt Audrey. Her hard work and dedication to her craft led her to being Jagged Stone’s honorary niece and official designer. She was kind and modest and anyone would be the luckiest man alive to have her stand by them.

So why did his gut twist itself into a knot seeing her with Luka? Why did it bother him to see her holding his hand and smiling at him like he put the stars in the sky and the air in her lungs? Why did she let him hold her close to his body and give her a kiss. He saw Luka walk away for a moment and Marinette was typing away at her phone before setting it down on her lap and sighing with a big smile on her face. Adrien’s phone rang as he got a new twitter Notification from Marinette.

_Pastries_and_Patterns: Spending the day with my boyfriend @TealTreblemaker looking for inspiration for new designs! I’m so lucky to have a guy like him <3_

Adrien suddenly felt his chest sting seeing the words ‘my boyfriend’? He was happy that Marinette wasn’t heartbroken anymore but at the same time why did his heart hurt? He was grateful to get the opportunity to ask as the photographer called for a break and he ran over to Marinette who was sitting on a bench sketching.

“Hi, Marinette!” Adrien greeted warmly.

“Hi Adrien! How are you?” Marinette smiled brightly as she stood up and gave him a hug. Adrien was surprised at how warm and comforting the hug was and immediately hugged back.

“Good, Good. I just saw your tweet! Didn’t know you and Luka were dating.” Adrien replied.

“Oh yeah! We’ve been dating for a little over a week now! He really helped me realize my feelings.” Marinette smiled and offered Adrien a seat next to her. He took the seat and was offered some cookies Marinette had.

“Oh?” Adrien asked as he took one of the chocolate cookies.

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you that you were more than just handsome. You're also very kind and fair to others. You never get angry or upset with people. You’re really patient and ready to give people second chances. At the time, I liked you because you were compassionate towards others.” Marinette praised before taking a bite out of her cookie. Adrien was stunned to say the least. Marinette saw him more than just a rich pretty boy.

“But you were right, Adrien. We’re better off as friends and what I had for you wasn’t really love but admiration.” suddenly his breath was stolen away.

Those were his words. He mindlessly ate the cookie offered to him but it became ashes in his mouth.

“So, you and Luka? How’d that happen?” Adrien laughed as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest.

“Oh! He and I have been friends for a while now. And he asked me out to go to the Jagged Stone concert with him. He asked me to be his girlfriend over dinner and I said yes! Of course Uncle Jagged was there and gave Luka the shovel talk.” Marinette laughed at the memory. Adrien was happy for her but he was also sad and conflicted. It hurt realizing that much like how Marinette saw himself, He saw Ladybug not with love.

He had confused love with admiration. The one he truly loved wasn’t Ladybug. It was…

“Marinette!” the two turned their heads to the voice and saw Luka jogging over to them with a drink carrier filled with three multicolored iced drinks.

“Luka!” Marinette stood up and embraced her boyfriend who in turn have her a one-armed hug. Adrien wished he was the one Marinette was hugging, but wishing would do nothing. He watched in longing as the couple interacted. He couldn’t help but smile at the pair before their eyes met his.

“Here, It’s hot out and you looked like you needed something more than just water!” Luka let Adrien pick out any of the three drinks he bought. Adrien thanked him and grabbed the green one while Luka took the red one and Marinette took the pink one. Adrien watched in wonder as the couple interacted. Luka had wiped some whipped cream on Marinette’s nose and she responded with blowing the paper on her straw at Luka. Adrien couldn’t help but smile when Marinette’s face flushed from Luka kissing her cheek. She was happy.

“Hey, let’s take a photo for twitter!” Adrien announced. The three huddled together as Luka offered to take the photo while Marinette started the countdown.

_3…_

Marinette is with someone who makes her happy and loved.

_2..._

Luka is an honest, genuine, and loving boyfriend for her.

_1…_

Seeing the one you love happy and healthy is better than wallowing in sorrow.

“Cheese!” Luka snapped the photo and handed the phone back to Adrien. The model laughed until he cried as he saw the photo. He had given the camera his million dollar smile but Luka and Marinette made puffer fish like faces.

“No no no! I’m not posting this on my twitter!” Adrien wiped the tear from his eye. Marinette extended her hand, silently asking Adrien for his phone.

“Then send it to me and I’ll post it on mine!” Marinette laughed.

“No way! You're too cute to have a picture like that! Let’s redo it!” Adrien cradled his phone closer to his chest.

“Who says my girlfriend isn't the cutest puffer fish!?” Luka dramatically gasped.

The three teenagers laughed and did indeed take a second photo. This time it was all three of them smiling. Luka and Marinette soon had to leave to have lunch with Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny and bid their friend good bye. Marinette hugged Adrien while Luka fist bumped him. He watched as the two left hand in hand before opening twitter and making a tweet.

_Thank you @Pastries_and_Patterns @TealTreblemaker for spending my break with me and making me laugh till I cried! If they aren’t the cutest couple, I don’t know who are!_

Adrien put his phone back in his pocket and went back to work feeling refreshed knowing that the girl he loved was being loved and cared for. After the photo shoot, he checked his phone again. There were hundreds of retweets and likes on his last post. Two people commented the same thing.

_Hey @GoldenboiAgreste Give me and @TeaTreblemaker the other photo right now you coward xD_

_@GoldenBoiAgreste Post the other picture or else I’ll convince @Pastries_and_Patterns to never give you another one of her famous hugs ever again xDD_

Adrien laughed at the replies. He sent the first photo to Marinette and Luka via text because Marinette gave the best hugs and he didn’t want his hug privilege revoked. Moments later, he was tagged in two tweets.

_@GoldenBoiAgreste you have your @Pastries_and_Patterns hug privileges back :)_

_Did my boyfriend @TealTreblemaker seriously use my hugs against @GoldenBoiAgreste??? And it worked????? Why didn’t I use them before all this!??!?!_

Adrien smiled at the tweets. Even though his heart still ached knowing he wasn’t with Marinette, it was better him than her. He was happy she was with someone who truly saw her for who she is. These two were definitely made for each other. And he wished them all the happiness they deserve.


	3. Colder Rain and No More Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending where instead of being happy for Marinette, Adrien realizes he's in love with Marinette but is too late.

It had been almost a month since Marinette confessed to him. Sure, he was still head over heels for Ladybug and yeah he’s had girls fawn over him and confess to him but they only saw him for his looks. Was Marinette the same? She did mention how good looking he was, but something was nagging him that she wanted to say more. He ran his hands down his face as mentally kicked himself for running out on her like that. That hurt expression she tried to hide behind a sweet smile was forever etched into his brain.

But that’s all in the past now. Marinette took the rejection really well. She stopped stuttering around him and was much less flustered and awkward around him. They grew closer as friends and he often invited her to his photoshoots. Hell, even his father, the notoriously reclusive and strict Gabriel Agreste, approved of their friendship and would allow her in his mansion!

The more he hung out with her, the warmer he felt. His heart beat a bit stronger, his face a bit pinker, and his palms a bit sweatier whenever he saw her with that loving warm smile. He felt warm, safe, and loved when he was with her.

He then began to fantasize a life with Marinette. Going on dates together, romantic walks through the park, dinner with their families, having a family to call their own, a blissful domestic life together. Plagg groaned when Adrien finally realized he was in love with Marinette. He groaned realizing the mistake he had made and promised himself that tomorrow, he would confess his own feelings to Marinette.

Night passed and the day began, he awoke eager to get to school and confess his feelings to Marinette. He arrived to school looking around for her but was disappointed when Nino told him she was at a doctor’s appointment and won’t be in class until later in the day.

It was a shame that Adrien only had morning classes with Marinette. Every day after lunch, they would go their separate ways during the rest of the school day. And with Marinette’s doctor’s appointment during their morning classes, Adrien had to wait until after school to confess to her. The bell rang and everyone was now funneling into the halls towards their next classes when he saw her. Or more like _them._

Marinette was walking side by side with a tall teal haired boy, looking happier than he had ever seen her. Adrien nudged Nino and asked what was going on.

“I don’t really know, they’ve been getting closer and closer ever since last month.” Nino smiled at the two.

“What?” Adrien gaped. Nino, unaware of what was going through his best bro’s head.

“Yeah, I guess she got over you and realized she and Luka would make a much cuter pair. No offense, bro.” Nino smiled and patted Adrien on the back.

“Yeah…cute.” Adrien sighed. It felt like he was weighed down with lead weights all throughout the day. He couldn’t get the image of Luka and Marinette together out of his head. He felt like throwing up and crying all at the same time. But there was still a glimmer of hope. Nino did say he wasn’t sure what was going on and Marinette was the friendliest loving person he had ever met. So maybe, _just_ maybe, he still had a chance.

The school day was finally over and everyone was eager to go home for the day. In a stroke of irony, it was heavily raining just like that day one month ago. He was glad he brought his umbrella when he noticed a familiar figure standing under the arch to stay dry. Now was his chance.

“Marinette?” said girl turned around and smiled at the model, making his heart beat louder and faster.

“Adrien! Waiting for your ride home?” Marinette asked casually.

“Yeah. Simone is gonna be a little late though.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s too bad. Well, there’s plenty of room under the arch and I can keep you company for a little bit.” Marinette sweetly offered. An offer Adrien eagerly took.

“Actually, Marinette, there’s something I wanted to tell you.” Adrien started. The memories from last month ached and he prayed she still loved him. Adrien took a deep breath.

“Marinette. I….I’m in love with you!” Adrien blurted out against the loud pattering from the rain. He had hoped Marinette would jump with joy and leap into his arms, but what he saw broke his heart.

That expression. That expression of horror and shock and confusion was like a mask on her face. Why? Shouldn’t she be happy that he was confessing his love for her? Why did she look so upset?

“Why?” Marinette asked under her breath. Adrien was thrown for a loop.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked. He reached his hand to her face when he saw tears well up. He never expected Marinette to gently push it away.

“Why now, Adrien?” Marinette managed. “I confessed my feelings to you last month, and you didn’t even let me finish. And now you claim you’re in love with me? Why?”

Adrien could only watch as Marinette scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, her sobs and hiccups echoed against the rain. Adrien was about to say something hopelessly romantic when a pair of arms shaped the girl’s shoulders with a worn leather jacket. Marinette leaned into the other person, burying her face in his chest still sobbing. The boy held her close with one arm and held an umbrella over their heads with the other. The teal haired boy stared at Adrien with disappointment in his eyes.

“W-Who are you?” Adrien asked, terrified of what the other boy was going to say.

“Luka. Juleka’s older brother. And Marinette’s boyfriend.” Luka introduced himself but did not wait for Adrien’s. Luka knew all too well who Adrien was. No, he didn’t know him as Gabriel’s model. He knew him from Marinette. During the days before they were a couple, where he was a friend who always listened and held her, Luka’s heart ached when Marinette sobbed into his chest much like she was doing now. She sobbed and hiccuped over how badly her heart was broken. Luka remembered his name and how Marinette wished she never fell in love with him. Luka didn’t hate Adrien, but he was certainly not a person Luka wanted to be friendly with at the moment or at all.

When Adrien heard the word ‘boyfriend’, his heart plummeted into his stomach and he suddenly forgot how to breath. He felt like static was surging through his body when Marinette mumbled into Luka’s chest and the two went down the stairs and towards her family bakery and home.

It was only then Adrien snapped to attention and raced down the stairs, paying no mind that the rain soaking him to the bone.

“Marinette, please! I love you! My heart belongs to you!” Adrien shouted. He smiled when Marinette stopped and turned around. Her brows were furrowed in pain when he heard those words. Words that continue to haunt him to this day.

“Adrien, my heart belongs to me. And I share my heart with Luka. ” Adrien felt his heart shatter once again as he watched the two walk away. Adrien dropped to his knees and looked to the grey clouds showering him in its rain. The rain hid his tears, much like it did one month ago.


End file.
